Haircut
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Toushiro needs a haircut but he's afraid because he's never had one before. Vegeta eventually persuades him to get one. Short story.


Haircut

Toushiro Hitsugaya was busy trying to do some important documents but he kept having an issue with his hair. Although Soul Reapers can live up to a thousand years or more, their hair grows a little faster then they do. Toushiro's snow white hair was now so long that it was getting in his eyes, particularly that one bang he was so distinguished by. He kept blowing it away or trying to tuck in behind his ear with very little luck. Eventually he got so fed up with it that he decided to clip it out of his way. It worked, until his second lieutenant, best friend and father figure, Vegeta came in with more documents.

Vegeta: "What is this squad's purpose? To do mountains of paperwork all day long?"

Toushiro: "Defiantly seems like it."

When Vegeta set the new pile of paperwork on Toushiro's desk, he noticed the clip.

Vegeta: "What... In gods name... Is that?"

Toushiro: "A hair clip, what does it look like?"

Vegeta: "A girls hair clip?"

Toushiro: "You gotta a problem with that?"

Vegeta: "A 13 year old boy wearing a girls hair clip... ... Ooohhh yes."

Toushiro: "Doesn't matter to me really. I'll just take it out when I'm done."

Vegeta: "Done with what? The paperwork? Why?"

Toushiro: "It's keeping my hair out of my eyes."

Vegeta: "Well then why don't you just get a haircut?"

Toushiro: "... Haircut? What's a haircut?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and looked at the boy in bewilderment.

Vegeta: "Seriously? You don't know what a haircut is?"

Toushiro: "If I knew then I wouldn't have asked."

Vegeta: "I can get smart too, ya know."

Toushiro: "Sorry. So what is it?"

Vegeta: "Well a haircut is what its name implies. Someone cuts your hair to make it shorter and, in the case of women, styled."

Vegeta turned around and stared at his fellow lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto who was sitting on the sofa reading the latest beauty magazines. She was too occupied to have noticed anything of what the two males in the room were talking about. Toushiro just looked at her and then back at Vegeta who returned to staring at him.

Vegeta: "I rest my case."

Toushiro: "Ok but what's the point?"

Vegeta: "To make your hair shorter so that you don't have to wear silly girls hair accessories."

Toushiro: "I don't know."

Vegeta: "Oh come on. It's not like it's your first haircut."

Toushiro just looked at Vegeta with a rather pathetic look. The saiyan prince just looked at the boy with a disturbed and unamused look.

Vegeta: "Really? You've really never had one before?"

Toushiro: "No... Have you?"

Vegeta: "Three times. All unintentional but yes."

Toushiro: "Unintentional?"

Vegeta: "A pure saiyans hair doesn't change from the day he is born. But if it gets cut off say during a battle then it'll grow back. Except for Nappa. He traded his head of hair for body hair! (Whispering.) And a lot of it on his back."

Toushiro: "Ew."

Vegeta: "Pray you never meet him, Toushiro. Truly all brawn and no brain. But enough of the past, (Slaps his palm on the desk.) back to the subject! You need a haircut."

Toushiro: "I don't know, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Its painless, I promise!"

Rangiku: "What's painless?"

Evidentially Rangiku finished her magazine.

Toushiro: "Rangiku... Are haircuts painless?"

Rangiku: "They're only painful when you get a bad cut. Other than that, it's totally harmless. Why do you ask, captain?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta says I need a haircut."

Vegeta: "Did you really just say that in front of her?"

Rangiku: "Oh! Let me give you a haircut, captain! I'll make you look so handsome and adorable! So many styles to choose from! Where did I put that magazine with the latest male fashions!"

Toushiro groaned in fear and embarrassment as he slumped down further in his chair.

Vegeta: "Uh... How about we do this later tonight, Rangiku? Let Toushiro calm down."

Rangiku: "Good idea! That'll give me time to decide on a look!"

Rangiku ran off to find the magazine she mentioned and to prepare. Toushiro on the other hand was moaning and groaning out of fear. Vegeta picked Toushiro up out of the chair and put him on his feet.

Vegeta: "Come on."

Toushiro: "Where are we going?"

Vegeta: "To my place."

Vegeta took Toushiro straight to Capsule Corp, but not before taking the clip out of his hair. It didn't take the saiyan long to track down his wife working in the lab.

Bulma: "Vegeta! What a surprise!"

Bulma went up to her husband and gave him a hug and kiss. Toushiro just looked away.

Bulma: "So, what's my special second lieutenant husband doing here, huh?"

Vegeta: "I need a favor."

Bulma: "Like what?"

Bulma followed Vegeta's gaze as he looked at Toushiro. The poor boy was trying to get his hair out of his eyes.

Bulma: "Oh Toushiro, sweetheart... You look like you need a haircut and badly."

Vegeta: "That's why we're here."

Bulma: "For a haircut?"

Vegeta: "Well I certainly don't know any! And it was either you or Rangiku."

Bulma: "Oh... Uh, um... Dodged a bullet there- Sure I'll give him a haircut just as soon as I finish with this! Won't take me any longer then 5 minutes top."

Vegeta: "Ok. We'll be in the living room."

Vegeta and Toushiro went to the living room to wait for Bulma. As she said, 5 minutes later and she arrived. She brought a chair, a towel, a large blanket, spray bottle of water, blowdryer, scissors and a comb.

Bulma: "Ok, Toushiro. Come take a seat."

Toushiro didn't get up. He just looked over at Vegeta with a nervous face.

Vegeta: "I'll put you in that chair if I have to."

Toushiro just moaned as he bowed his head. Eventually he got up and sat down in the chair. Bulma wrapped the towel around the back of his neck and then put the blanket over him and tied it at the back of his neck.

Bulma: "Ok so... Just cut it or what?"

Vegeta: "Let's just stick with the style we all know and love."

Toushiro just gave Vegeta a death glare.

Vegeta: "Unless you want a different look."

Toushiro: "No. But is this necessary?"

Bulma: "Well in a way yes."

Toushiro: "How?"

Bulma: "For one it makes you look well groomed. It also shows that you care about your appearance in public."

He hadn't thought of that.

Bulma: "(At Vegeta) Is this his first time?"

Vegeta just slowly nodded.

Bulma: "Ok, now hold still Toushiro. Close your eyes if you want."

And Toushiro did just that. He closed his eyes as he felt Bulma brushing his hair and heard her snipping away at it. Every now and then she'd spray some water on it to make it easier to cut. After a few minutes, Bulma dried his hair.

Bulma: "There you go, Toushiro! Good as new!"

Toushiro shook his head twice before opening his eyes. He watched Bulma remove the blanket and towel off of him before glancing over at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "You look exactly how you did when we first met."

Bulma came back at that moment with a fair sized mirror and held it in front of the young captain.

Bulma: "What do you think?"

Toushiro: "Wow... It looks great! Thanks!"

Vegeta: "See... That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Toushiro: "No. You were right, it was painless. Thanks Bulma."

Bulma: "Any time, Toushiro. Don't be afraid to ask me for another one when it gets to long again, ok."

Toushiro: "Sure."

By the time they got back to Squad 10, the sun had already set. All and all it was a good day, Vegeta thought. But... He forgot one tiny thing.

Rangiku: "Captain! Are you ready to- Captain!"

Toushiro: "Hm? What?"

Rangiku: "Your hair! It's short!"

Toushiro: "Oh. Bulma cut it for me."

Rangiku: "Ah! But I wanted to cut your hair!"

Vegeta: "And do what else to it? Dye it?"

Rangiku: "Huh? What makes you think that?"

Vegeta: "That bottle of hair dye on the table over there."

Rangiku looked over at the table where she had everything ready and then back at Vegeta. Toushiro just looked at the two adults with a smile and some great amusement.

Rangiku: "Crook."

Vegeta: "That's for shoving that bottle of sake down my throat last week."

Rangiku just huffed and walked off. Vegeta turned to Toushiro who was smiling greatly.

Vegeta: "What's with the smile?"

Toushiro: "You can't pay for the entertainment I get from you two."

The End.


End file.
